It is not unusual for people who carry purses to place them upon the passenger seat of an automobile for access while driving alone. As is well known, however, sudden stops have a tendency to throw things like purses off of automobile seats and spill their contents onto the floor causing a potentially hazardous condition. Unfortunately, positioning the purse on the floor of an automobile does not prevent spilling and frequently places the purse out of reach of the driver. On the other hand, placing the purse against the hip of the driver or upon her lap interferes with the use of a typical seatbelt and can be uncomfortable. A need therefore, exists for a product that will retain a purse in an upright condition in a vehicle for safe and easy access to a driver of the vehicle.